


I Like People, Quidditch, and You.

by camminare



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Chaser Sungjake, Harry Potter - Freeform, He is kind to everyone, Hufflepuff Jake, Jake is Hufflepuff Prefect, Jake is cute, Jakehoon, M/M, Pining, Slytherin Sunghoon, Sunghoon is whipped for Jake, Sungjake, They are rival, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camminare/pseuds/camminare
Summary: Cuma sepenggal‘side story’antara si ular idiot Slytherin dan prefie kecil Hufflepuff kesayangannya.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Kudos: 56





	I Like People, Quidditch, and You.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i want to tell you that i’m having such a good time writing it, i hope you guys enjoy it! and feedbacks, please?;)
> 
> anw, you can find me on stan twt: @sturmfreist. i’m loud about jake and sunghoon heheh<3
> 
> thank you!!!

Saat Jake mendengar bahwa asramanya akan bertanding melawan Slytherin, Jake tahu jika ia akan kalah. Ini bukan berarti bahwa timnya buruk, bukan itu masalahnya. Hufflepuff memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan piala Quidditch jika bukan karena satu penghalang bernama Park Sunghoon. Ia adalah seorang chaser Slytherin yang sangat terampil, sehingga tidak masalah jika lawannya menangkap Golden Snitch terlebih dulu, kemampuannya akan tetap membawa kemenangan untuk Slytherin.

Ketika kapten tim Quidditch Hufflepuff, Soobin, mengetahui bahwa pertandingan selanjutnya adalah melawan Slytherin, ia langsung membuat strategi dan jadwal berlatih yang cukup padat. Seluruh anggota tim terpaksa harus berlatih hingga larut malam, tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi cuaca yang belakangan ini selalu berubah-ubah. Jake dan anggota tim yang lain tidak dapat mengeluh, mereka mengerti bahwa berharap pada bintang tidak akan membantunya mengalahkan Slytherin.

Pagi itu, Jake melangkah dengan lesu, lingkar hitam di bawah matanya terlihat semakin jelas setiap harinya. Sahabatnya, Sunoo, hampir menjatuhkan jus labunya ketika melihat Jake yang berjalan seperti mayat hidup setelah latihan kemarin yang berlangsung sampai pukul empat pagi dan membuatnya kelelahan. Sebenarnya anggota tim lainnya telah kembali ke asrama pada pukul dua pagi, namun Jake bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal. Sunoo tersedak jus labunya ketika Jake mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan menepuk punggungnya. Sunoo menatapnya tajam, biasanya Jake akan membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya, namun hari ini ia terlalu lelah untuk bereaksi.

"Jadi, tepatnya berapa jam waktu tidur yang lo dapatkan?" Sunoo langsung menodongnya dengan pertanyaan bernada intimidasi. "Kayaknya sekitar dua jam," Jake menjawabnya sembari menguap lebar, "What the fuck—?!" Sunoo langsung menutup mulutnya ketika dirasa tatapan tajam Jungwon mengarah padanya, isyarat terganggu karena umpatannya, "Maksud gue, lo ngapain aja sampe jam empat pagi?!" pekik Sunoo tidak percaya, "Gue habis latihan Quidditch dan kayaknya lupa waktu. Gue harus berada dalam performa terbaik kalo mau ngalahin Slytherin," jawab Jake sembari membuka sedikit matanya yang semakin memberat.

Sunoo memutar matanya malas. Sunoo sangat mengagumi dan menghormati Jake sebagai sahabat dan prefeknya, namun terkadang ia tidak bisa memahami apa yang ada di dalam benak dan pikirannya, "Lo tau nggak sih, untuk seorang prefek Hufflepuff, lo itu kadang-kadang cukup bodoh," Sunoo menggerutu hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatan dan menghindari tatapan tajam Jungwon yang beruntungnya kini ia masih fokus dengan buku di depannya, "Lo itu chaser handal Hufflepuff! Lo nggak perlu berlatih sampe pagi buta! Selain itu, lo juga butuh tidur kalo lo pengin berada dalam performa terbaik! Tapi liat diri lo yang sekarang, menyedihkan tau!" oceh Sunoo yang kini melempar sepotong roti pada Jake, namun sebelum Jake sempat bereaksi, sepotong roti itu menampar wajahnya dan membuatnya menggerutu, "Lo bahkan lebih lamban dari Troll dalam perjalanannya ke kamar mandi," cibir Sunoo.

Sunoo membantu Jake dalam pelajaran seharian ini, ia sebisa mungkin membuat Jake tetap terjaga selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung sampai ke pelajaran terakhir yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Jake bahkan harus sedikit berjuang untuk berjalan ketika dirasa tubuhnya semakin lambat dan berat. Ia merasa seperti kura-kura di antara lautan kelinci ketika ia berjalan melewati koridor kastil yang ramai. Hal buruknya adalah, kelas terakhirnya adalah kelas Ramalan. Ruang kelas ramalan berada di puncak Menara Utara, yang berarti bahwa Jake harus menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kelasnya, dan untuk kondisinya sekarang, ia kemungkinan besar akan terlambat menghadiri kelas. Buruknya lagi, Sunoo tidak mengikuti kelas Ramalan seperti yang Jake pikirkan, anak itu berkata, "Kelas Ramalan hanya buang-buang waktu," Jadilah Jake harus pergi seorang diri. Ketika Jake melihat ke atas, dapat dilihatnya teman-teman sekelasnya mulai ramai memasuki kelas. Jalan yang jauh menaiki anak tangga hampir membuatnya ingin menangis, namun Jake tidak akan menyerah begitu saja meskipun ia hanya mendapat jam tidur selama dua jam dan sel-sel otaknya tidak bekerja secara maksimal hari ini.

Rasanya Jake ingin roboh ketika ia baru saja menginjak anak tangga pertama, namun ia tetap melangkah. Ketika sudah mencapai setengah jalan, rasa pusing yang hebat menyerang dan membuatnya meringis sehingga ia terpaksa harus berhenti sejenak sembari memegang pinggiran tangga. Samar-samar dapat didengarnya derap langkah kaki yang mendekat sampai Jake merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menahan bahunya dan suara lembut memanggilnya. Kata "Hei, prefie kecil!" dan "Lo nggak apa-apa?" adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Jake dengar, suaranya terasa jauh namun Jake dapat merasakan kehadiran orang itu di depannya. Jake berusaha kerasa membuka matanya, namun bintik-bintik putih mengaburkan penglihatannya, saat itulah Jake merasa tubuhnya semakin melemas dan merasakan hangat di bahunya ketika rasa-rasanya ia kini seperti melayang sebelum kegelapan menyambut dan merenggut kesadarannya.

***

Saat Jake membuka mata, ia kini sudah tidak berada di tangga besar menuju kelas Ramalan, namun berbaring di atas tempat tidur nyaman yang ada di Hospital Wing, tempat yang sangat familiar baginya karena ia dan teman-teman tim Quidditchnya sering bolak-balik kemari untuk mengobati cedera. Jake sedikit melakukan peregangan sebelum mendudukan diri dan tersentak ketika mendapati Sunoo yang telah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, melotot ke arahnya. Sebelum Jake sempat menanyakan apa yang salah, Sunoo mulai mengoceh, "Lo itu bego banget sih, kak! Kan gue udah nyuruh lo makan! Liat, sekarang lo malah berakhir di sini!" Sunoo berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas dan beberapa kali tersandung kalimatnya sendiri seiring dengan nada bicaranya yang semakin meninggi. Sunoo akhirnya diusir oleh Madam Pomfrey karena membuat keributan di antara pasien-pasiennya, sedangkan Jake hanya menertawakannya. Jake itu menyayangi Sunoo dan menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri, namun untuk saat ini Jake sedang tidak membutuhkan omelannya. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk kembali memejamkan matanya dan berisirahat beberapa menit sebelum Madam Pomfrey mengguncang tubuhnya lembut. Jika itu orang lain, Jake mungkin akan menggerutu kesal dan mengatakan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, tetapi semua orang di Hogwarts sangat menghormati Madam Pomfrey karena beliau yang selalu merawat siapapun yang terluka. Jake membuka matanya dan melempar tatapan bertanya, "Ada yang mau jenguk kamu, Jake." dia berkata sebelum kembali merawat pasien lainnya.

Jake berpikir mungkin itu adalah Jungwon atau orang lain, namun dugaannya salah, orang itu adalah orang yang tidak pernah ia duga akan datang menjenguknya, Park Sunghoon. Jake memberinya tatapan mencurigakan saat ia melihat Sunghoon yang dengan santai menarik sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut, Jake langsung menyambarnya, "Lo mau ngapain ke sini?" Sunghoon hanya tertawa, "Relax, prefie kecil. Gue cuma mau jenguk lo," jelasnya yang tentu saja membuat Jake semakin bingung. Karena seingatnya, mereka berdua bukanlah teman.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jake, "Ya karena gue yang bawa lo ke sini," balas Sunghoon santai. Jake membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk memproses kalimat Sunghoon. Apa itu artinya Sunghoon yang memanggil namanya tepat sebelum ia pingsan? Oh, cukup mengejutkan. Jake hanya dapat memberinya tatapan bingung sedangkan Sunghoon hanya menghela napasnya, ia menyugar surai kelamnya dan membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Jake menggerutu dalam hati, tidak dapat berbohong jika Sunghoon itu cukup menarik namun sedikit berkurang karena tingkah menyebalkannya, tetapi mana bisa ia mengakuinya secara gamblang di depan anak itu, yang ada ia malah akan semakin besar kepala.

"Gue nggak bisa ngebiarin lo pingsan dan terlantar gitu aja," lanjutnya. Jake mendecih, sedikit membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi yang kini mulai menjalar sampai ke telinganya, beruntung karena Sunghoon sepertinya tidak menyadarinya karena anak itu langsung mengulurkan selembar kertas padanya yang lagi-lagi membuat Jake bingung akan segala tingkah lakunya, "Ini catatan dari kelas Ramalan yang tadi lo lewatkan," dia menjelaskan dan menyerahkannya pada Jake sebelum ia bangkit, bersiap untuk pergi dari Hospital Wing. Tepat sebelum Jake berpikir bahwa Sunghoon tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira, pemuda Slytherin itu menerbitkan sebuah seringai lebar yang demi tangisan bayi Mandrake yang sangat berisik, seringai itu terlihat seribu kali lebih menyebalkan di wajahnya, "Cepat sembuh dan istirahat yang cukup, prefie kecil, jadi gue bisa ngalahin lo dengan adil di hari Jumat nanti," ujarnya yang tentu saja memicu keinginan Jake untuk mengalahkannya semakin besar dan bersumpah akan membuat Sunghoon menangisi kekalahannya.

***

Hari Jumat telah datang dan Jake merasa kepercayaan dirinya semakin meningkat. Ia dan anggota tim lainnya berjalan ke Aula Besar dengan menggunakan sweater hitam-kuning kebanggaan Hufflepuff, mengikuti Soobin dengan aura kompetitif yang menguar jelas darinya. Begitu Jake berjalan melewati pintu kayu besar yang memisahkan Aula Besar dari koridor luar, obsidiannya menangkap tim Slytherin yang sepertinya sedari tadi sudah berkumpul di meja mereka. Pandangan Jake dan Sunghoon bertemu, kepercayaan diri terpancar dari masing-masing dan bertabrakan layaknya dua ekor badak yang mengamuk, keduanya tahu bahwa persaingan ini telah berlangsung bahkan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Jake tidak memutus kontak mata dengan Sunghoon sampai ia tiba di meja Hufflepuff dan Sunoo menepuk bahunya meminta perhatian, anak itu menyodorkan menu sarapan ke depan Jake dan terus berceloteh tentang dirinya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menonton pertandingan, "Kak, lo harus ngalahin Sunghoon dan bikin dia ngerasain jatuh ke tanah dari sapunya!" serunya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan Jake hanya tertawa, melirik Sunghoon lewat ekor matanya dan ternyata anak itu masih tetap melihat ke arahnya. Jake mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing, saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah menghabiskan sarapannya dan fokus pada strategi timnya.

Setelah sarapan yang sejujurnya menu hari ini tidak terlalu cocok dengan seleranya, Jake dan timnya langsung menuju ke lapangan Quidditch untuk melakukan pemanasan. Soobin meminta mereka untuk berkumpul dan membahas kembali strategi mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jake tidak terlalu memperhatikan, ia sudah hafal di luar kepala berkat latihan non stopnya sampai larut malam atau pagi hari, tetapi ketika Soobin mulai membahas chaser, Jake mau tidak mau pun harus menaruh perhatian.

"Hueningkai, kamu jaga Minhee. Hati-hati dan jangan meremehkan dia. Dia cukup terampil dan cepat," tukas Soobin dan Hueningkai mengangguk patuh. "Hyeongjun, tugas kamu adalah memastikan bahwa Jay nggak mengoper Quaffle ke Sunghoon. Dia pandai menipu jadi kamu harus waspada setiap saat," Hyeongjun mengangguk mengerti, kini Soobin beralih pada Jake yang sedari tadi menyimak, "Jake, kalo Hyeongjun gagal dan Quaffle berakhir di Sunghoon, kamu harus merebut atau menghentikannya. Dari pengamatanku saat pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya, Sunghoon itu tipe yang selalu menembak ke kanan atau tengah, dia jarang menembak ke kiri tapi kamu harus tetap berjaga-jaga. Gunakan keahlianmu buat menjatuhkan dia atau biarkan dia menggiring kamu beberapa kali sampai dia keliatan meremehkan kamu lalu STRIKE! Kamu bisa menyerangnya," Jake pun mengangguk.

Setelah Soobin selesai berbicara, timnya segera menaiki sapu terbang dan melakukan pemanasan. Jake melihat tim Slytherin yang mulai mendekat dari kejauhan, lalu saat tim Slytherin pun ikut bergabung mengudara, Sunghoon dan Jake mulai memamerkan keahlian mereka, mencetak gol yang sangat profesional untuk memuaskan ego persaingan yang berkobar di dalam diri keduanya. Kedua tim sebenarnya sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkah keduanya, Jake dan Sunghoon tidak akan pernah mau mengalah dan para anggota kedua tim terkadang berharap bahwa mereka menjadi penonton saja.

Setelah sekitar satu jam, seluruh penghuni sekolah berbondong-bondong memenuhi kursi-kursi penonton. Jake mendengar anak-anak Slytherin dan Hufflepuff berdebat tentang siapa yang akan menang hari ini. Ia juga mendengar para Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw mendiskusikan kemungkinan strategi yang akan digunakan oleh kedua tim. Disisi lain, Slytherin dan Gryffindor bertaruh tentang tim mana yang akan menangkap Golden Snitch terlebih dahulu.

Kedua tim kini terbang ke bagian dalam lapangan dan menunggu isyarat dari Madam Hooch. Dia mengumumkan peraturan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan di pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya. Ia memanggil tim Hufflepuff terlebih dahulu, mereka semua segera menaiki sapu terbang dan unjuk kebolehan sebagai salam pembuka dengan melakukan beberapa trik terbang di atas penonton yang kini bersorak semakin riuh memenuhi lapangan diikuti juga dengan tim Slytherin yang melakukan hal sama. Madam Hooch membawa sebuah kotak berisi semua bola Quidditch di dalamnya, "Sekarang, saya mau permainan yang bersih dan sportif dari kalian semua," sindirnya sambil melirik ke arah beater Slytherin, Yeonjun, yang hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Madam Hooch membebaskan Bludger dan Golden Snitch sebelum ia mengambil Quaffle. Jake merasakan kupu-kupu kegembiraan yang memenuhi perutnya dan jantungnya mulai berdebar seiring adrenalin yang semakin terpompa ke setiap pembuluh darahnya. Jake melihat ke arah Sunghoon sebelum ia kembali membuang tatapannya. Madam Hooch memegang Quaffle di tangan kanannya, dan membawa pluit ke bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya. Jake bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri ketika pluit hanya bersandar di bibir Madam Hooch tanpa bersuara. Jake tahu untuk mendapatkan Quaffle pertama yang dibutuhkan adalah kecepatan. Meskipun Sunghoon yang terbaik, namun Minhee lebih cepat darinya. Untuk detik-detik pertama ini, Minhee adalah ancaman terbesarnya. Jake melihat ke arah Hueningkai, tatapan anak itu tidak lepas dari Minhee karena itu memang tugasnya untuk mengurus Minhee. Begitupun ketika ia menoleh pada Hyeongjun yang telah bersiap untuk menjaga Jay. Yang tersisa adalah Sunghoon, Jake lebih kecil dan lebih cepat darinya, tentu saja itu memberinya keuntungan.

Jake bereaksi pada detik pertama ketika pluit ditiupkan, Madam Hooch melempar Quaffle dan Jake segera meluncur terbang untuk mengambilnya bersama dengan chaser lainnya dari kedua tim, bersaing dalam kecepatan. Jake menerbitkan senyum lebar ketika ia merasakan Quaffle kini berada dalam genggamannya, ia mendengar sorakan penuh kegembiraan dari Hueningkai dan Hyeongjun, serta erangan kesal dari Minhee dan Jay. Sunghoon tahu jika Jake memiliki Quaffle dan kini tengah mencarinya di antara kerumunan bangku penonton yang membingungkan. Sedangkan Jake berhasil melepaskan diri dari kejaran chaser Slytherin lainnya, dan ia mendengar Heeseung, anak tahun ketujuh Gryffindor, yang kini mendapatkan tugas sebagai komentator berseru dengan semangat lewat mikrofonnya, 

"Dan Jake berhasil membebaskan diri bersama dengan Quaffle di genggamannya. Woah! woah! Gesit banget pergerakan prefek Hufflepuff! Oh my fucking— ADUH! Jangan pukul kepalaku! Hey, liat itu! Jake sekarang terbang menuju gawang Slytherin!" Heeseung berkomentar dengan heboh seiring dengan semakin riuhnya sorakan dari bangku penonton Hufflepuff, Jake bahkan dapat mendengar suara angin yang berhembus saat ia terbang menuju gawang yang dijaga oleh Junho, keeper Slytherin. Ia melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Sunghoon dan Minhee terbang mendekatinya, mencoba untuk merebut Quaffle darinya. Jake segera merunduk dari lemparan Bludger yang terarah padanya dan berusaha untuk terus terbang lurus ke depan. Junho memposisikan diri di depan gawang tengah namun dia agak condong ke kanan. Jake menerbitkan senyum miring, merasa senang strategi mengajak chaser Slytherin berkejar-kejaran dengannya berhasil. Jake mengangkat Quaffle dengan kuat, ia telah memperhitungkan jika Sunghoon dan Minhee tidak akan tiba tepat waktu ke tempatnya. 

Jake memalsukan gerak lemparan dan melakukan putaran cepat di sekitar batang sapunya, dengan kekuatan dari putarannya, ia melemparkan Quaffle ke gawang lingkaran sebelah kiri yang tidak dijaga. Bola berwarna kemerahan itu meluncur dengan sempurna dari tangannya ke gawang Slytherin sampai akhirnya mencetak poin. Jake berseru puas, ia berbalik dan terbang melewati Minhee yang masih menggerutu kesal dan Minhee tertegun, namun setelahnya menerbitkan senyum. Pertandingan terus berlanjut, selama tiga puluh menit, Jake dan Sunghoon telah mencetak sebagian besar skor untuk tim masing-masing. Skornya 130 - 120 untuk Hufflepuff. Jake cukup cemas, ini adalah pertandingan pertama yang skornya tidak dipimpin oleh Slytherin yang biasanya akan memimpin setidaknya sebanyak 80 poin. Dan kini hal yang menentukan nasib pertandingan adalah Golden Snitch. 

Jake melihat Jay mengikuti tujuannya, ia dengan cepat bereaksi dan terjun terbang ke bawah. Saat itu juga Jake memberi sinyal pada Soobin yang langsung mengangguk paham dan segera mengirim Bludger ke arah Jay. Chaser Slytherin itu cukup merasa terganggu oleh bola yang mungkin dapat membuatnya patah tulang jika mengenainya dengan sangat keras karena terbang langsung ke arahnya. Jake segera terbang ke atas dan merebut Quaffle yang terlepas dari genggaman Jay. Ia sedang terbang menuju gawang Slytherin ketika tiba-tiba Sunghoon yang nampak frustasi muncul, Jake punya beberapa detik untuk memutuskan kemana ia akan menghindarinya. Jake berhasil terbang ke atas untuk menghindari serangannya, namun Sunghoon tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ia masih belum selesai, dia dengan cepat membalikkan sapunya dan mengejar Jake. Meskipun kemampuan Sunghoon lebih baik, namun nyatanya ia tidak lebih cepat dari Jake. 

Jake memanfaatkan kecepatannya untuk kembali membidik ke arah gawang Slytherin, sama seperti sebelumnya ketika ia mengecoh Junho. Namun tiba-tiba Jake merasakan pergerakannya di atas sapu menjadi tidak seimbang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit menjalari tubuh sebelah kanannya. Beater Slytherin, Yeonjun, telah mengirim Bludger ke arah Jake dan benda itu mengenainya dengan cukup keras hingga ia dapat mendengar suara retakan ngilu dari tulangnya yang sepertinya patah. Jake mengumpat dalam hati karena ia kurang waspada. Ia meringis kesakitan namun tetap tidak ingin menghilangkan fokusnya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Jake akan mencapai gawang Slytherin dan mencetak poin. Ia tetap mengangkat tangannya yang membawa Quaffle dan mengamati Junho yang sudah bersiap di depan gawang, menduga-duga kemana Jake akan melempar Quafflenya. 

Sunghoon tertegun oleh fakta bahwa Jake masih akan melemparkan Quaffle, dalam hati berdecak tidak suka, berani sumpah jika Sunghoon khawatir sekali dengannya karena tadi seluruh penonton pun kemungkinan dapat mendengar suara patahan tulang-tulang tubuh sebelah kanannya yang seperti dihancurkan akibat serangan Bludger. Dengan Quaffle diangkat ke udara dan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Jake melemparkan Quafflenya. Benda itu meluncur melewati Junho yang lagi-lagi gagal membaca arah lemparan Jake dan Quafflenya melesat cepat ke gawang tengah. 

Jake merasa puas dengan kesuksesannya, lengannya kini kehilangan pegangan pada sapu dan ia mulai terjatuh dari ketinggian ratusan kaki. Dia dapat mendengar teman satu timnya meneriakkan namanya, dan mungkin juga teriakan Sunoo dari bangku penonton. Teman satu timnya berada disisi lain lapangan dan tidak mungkin sampai ke tempatnya tepat waktu untuk menolong Jake yang sebentar lagi bertabrakan dengan tanah lapangan. Dengan kecepatan jatuhnya, Minhee sebagai pemain tercepat yang ada di lapangan pun sepertinya mustahil untuk mencapainya. Jake memejamkan matanya dan mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan atau paling parahnya, tubuhnya akan hancur. Dan kemudian.... BAM.

Oh. Ternyata rasa sakit akibat jatuh dari ketinggian tidak sesakit yang ia kira, atau kini nyawanya telah melayang sehingga ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuhnya. Apa ia sedang berada dalam pelukan Tuhan? Apa kini ia sudah di surga? Seluruh penonton duduk dalam keheningan karena menahan napas, bahkan para pemain pun menghentikan permainan. Jake mendongak dengan bingung, seharusnya pertandingan tetap berjalan meskipun ia jatuh, jadi mengapa mereka semua malah terdiam. Jake merasakan sesuatu bergerak menahan tubuhnya serta suara detak jantung yang berdegup teratur. Obsidiannya melebar dan ia dengan cepat berguling ke samping meski ia harus meringis sakit di bagian kanan tubuhnya. 

Di sana, keduanya terbaring di atas tanah lapangan setelah mereka berhasil mendarat dengan tidak terlalu buruk, berkat Sunghoon, tentu saja. Sunghoon menghela napasnya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Jake yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Yang tadi itu sakit banget, prefie kecil." keluhnya. Jake ingin berteriak padanya, tentu saja tadi itu menyakitkan. Dan satu hal yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Harusnya gue yang ngomong begitu, dasar ular idiot!" serunya dan Sunghoon hanya terkekeh, "Hei, yang tadi nggak gratis loh, prefie kecil. Gue jadi ikutan jatoh,"

"Nggak ada yang nyuruh lo buat nolongin gue!"

"Jatuh dari ketinggian 100 kaki itu menyakitkan tau, dan gue nggak mau kalo sampe lo mati," Oh, sialan Park Sunghoon dan mulut manisnya. Pemuda Slytherin itu bangkit, mendekati Jake yang masih meringis memegangi lengannya. Sunghoon berjongkok, menawarkan punggungnya pada Jake yang menatapnya heran.

“Ayo naik, prefie kecil.” ujarnya.

“Sakit, ular idiot!” sungutnya namun tetap bergerak mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sunghoon, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sunghoon ketika pemuda itu mulai berdiri dengan Jake yang berada di punggungnya. Sunghoon hanya terkekeh, sehati-hati mungkin membuat Jake nyaman dan tidak menambah rasa sakitnya. Ia cukup kagum karena Jake tidak pingsan setelah lengannya mungkin patah akibat serangan Bludger dari Yeonjun. Suara sorak sorai kembali terdengar dari bangku penonton ketika keduanya mulai menjauh dari lapangan, Jake tidak tahu apakah para penonton bersorak untuk tim yang memenangkan pertandingan atau mereka mendukung Sunghoon dan Jake. Atau mungkin keduanya?

Jake semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang dirasa memanas diceruk leher Sunghoon. “Kenapa? Malu ya?” ledek Sunghoon, “Lo hangat banget, nanti gue peluk ya?” lanjutnya dan Jake segera bersungut sebal dan meminta Sunghoon untuk berhenti meledeknya dengan rengekan yang demi apapun membuat Sunghoon gemas bukan main. Jake menyaksikan jubah hitam dan kuning yang berterbangan di sekitar sapu mereka, Hufflepuff menang. Ia beralih pada Sunghoon dan melihat wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, pemuda Hufflepuff itu terkikik sebelum mencondongkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Sunghoon yang tentu saja membuatnya terkejut.

“Prefie kecil, ngapain?” tanyanya berusaha setenang mungkin, padahal jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali melebihi pada saat pertandingan tadi akibat tindakan Jake yang tiba-tiba, “Mmm, ngasih hadiah kecil,” 

Sialan, Sunghoon rasanya semakin hari semakin lemah saja setiap Jake mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya melumer. Tidak, sedari awal Jake memang kelemahannya dan Sunghoon tidak akan menyangkalnya. “Kalo lo ngasih hadiah setiap berhasil ngalahin gue, gue mungkin akan dengan senang hati ngebiarin lo memenangkan setiap pertandingan,” ujarnya sambil mengulas senyum.

“Hey, ular idiot”

“Hm,”

“Soal taruhan kemarin, apa masih berlaku?” tanya Jake pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan. Namun karena bibirnya tepat berada di telinga Sunghoon, ia tentu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pemuda Slytherin itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menghembuskan napasnya, “Iya, tapi kan gue kalah, jadi yaaa gue bakal berjuang lagi deh buat bikin lo jadi pacar gue,” jelasnya dengan nada pahit yang terselip dalam ucapannya, “Apaan sih? Kan lo sendiri yang bilang kalo Hufflepuff menang, lo yang jadi pacar gue. Jadi, sekarang lo harus jadi pacar gue, Sunghoon.” cicit Jake, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinganya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Beruntunglah Sunghoon tidak dapat melihat wajahnya atau ia akan diledek habis-habisan.

“H-hah? Lo bilang apa, prefie kecil?”

“Ugh, jangan bikin gue ngulang ucapan gue, ular idiot!”

“Sekali lagi, please?”

“Lo harus jadi pacar gue, Sunghoon. Udah, nggak ada pengulangan. Gue malu!”

“Karena lo maksa, oke sekarang gue pacar lo. By the way, my name sounds better coming from your mouth. Gue suka. Mulai sekarang sering-sering panggil nama gue ya, prefie kecil.” balas Sunghoon, ia sedikit menoleh pada Jake yang nampak tidak meresponnya. Saat itu juga ia panik, Jake pingsan! Maka secepat mungkin ia berlari menuju Hospital Wing agar Jake segera diobati. Sunghoon bahkan tidak pernah berhenti untuk menanyakan apakah Jake membutuhkan sesuatu setiap lima detik setelah ia siuman, beruntunglah Madam Pomfrey berhasil menyembuhkan tulang-tulangnya yang patah. Yang mengejutkan, Sunghoon bahkan tidak diusir oleh Madam Pomfrey, padahal ia saat ini nampak lebih berisik daripada Sunoo. 

“Cepat sembuh ya, prefie kecil. Nanti kita beli chocolates frog,”

“Nggak mau chocolates frog,”

“Maunya apa?”

“Mmm, mau lo,” 

“I’m yours and you were mine, okay.”

“Iya, ular idiot cuma punya prefie kecil,”

“Prefie kecil, stop being so cute or I’ll kiss you right now,”

“Coba aja,”

“Jangan nyesel udah nantangin,” ujar Sunghoon yang kini mulai mendekatinya, mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga jarak antara wajahnya dan Jake hanya beberapa inchi. Dan sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu, Sunghoon dapat merasakan sebuah pukulan di belakang kepalanya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan dan Jake dengan cepat mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh, di sana ada Madam Pomfrey yang sudah berkacak pinggang, menatap keduanya tajam, atau lebih tepatnya pada Sunghoon dan langsung menyeretnya keluar diiringi omelan-omelannya.

“Nanti aku balik lagi, prefie kecil!” serunya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutup rapat oleh Madam Pomfrey. 

“Sekali idiot bakal selalu idiot, dasar Sunghoon! Kenapa juga gue bisa mau jadi pacar lo,” gumam Jake sambil terkekeh geli sebelum memilih kembali untuk memejamkan mata dan beristirahat. 

Tidak sabar untuk dapat segera sembuh dan menjalaninya seperti biasa sebagai prefek Hufflepuff dan... pacar dari chaser handal Slytherin, Sunghoon.

_—fin._


End file.
